


Cobblestones and Flowers; Watercress

by Marshmellowtoast



Series: Fae Au [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Gabe eats something he really shouldn't have, and spends more time with Jack then he had planned.





	Cobblestones and Flowers; Watercress

Days later he finds himself without a convoy again, wandering the woods in search of something to do. Wandering the paths in an attempt to learn new ones, it doesn't registers that he's found his was too Jack's farm. The wood of the gate feels warm under his hand, hinges creaking as he makes his way into the yard. 

The garden is just as gorgeous as it was last time, still full of ripe fruit and lush greens. It's easier to push off it's compulsion now that he knows about it, free to enjoy the beauty of the garden without worry. Rapping his knuckles against the door, he decided to rest against one of the larger roots framing it. Minutes ticked by and Jack didn't answer, he hadn't been in the field, so he tried again, calling out for him. 

When he still didn't receive an answer, he decided to check the grounds for him. Privately, he was excited for the chance to explore unimpeded by Jack. Not wanting to touch the garden itself, he started by walking along its parameter, inspecting the wicker baskets that rested long the low walls. Each was filled with decaying plant life in various stages, the last being filled with a healthy looking soil. 

With no trace of him here he moved on, checking around the cottage and around the roots of his tree. Stepping carefully, Gabe took great pains not to touch or step on any of the roots, afraid of what it might do if he did. The tree itself was massive enough to edge towards the back wall of the property, roots pushing through the small wall and into the woods. On the other side of the tree laid a small pond, fenced in by a crumbling wall, the waters too dark to see the shallow bottom in the shade. It didn't come as much of a surprise that there were plants growing in and around the pond as well. Watercress bunches along the shallows of the walls, practically flooding the opening and looking as if it's about to take over the whole area. 

Picking a few sprigs of it, Gabe chewed it idly as he headed back towards his spot by the cottage door. He was just in time to see Jack coming through the other gate carrying a basket full of plants. Popping the last of it in his mouth, he gave a short wave. Jack returned shifting his bundle to one arm as he approached the door. 

“I wasn't expecting a visitor! Just give me a minute to set all these down and I can offer you something to drink. Free of obligations of course.” He said bustling to the door. “It'll have to be cold tea again if that's fine.”

“It's fine. Didn't come here to impose, just kill time.” Gabe said, the words nearly getting caught up. The watercress felt as if it had left a film in his throat, coating it completely. Coughing, he tried to clear it. 

“You sound like you ate a frog.” Jack called. He could hear rustling and clinking as he presumably grabbing drinks. Still feeling like there was something caught, he tugged at his collar, coughing again. It didn't seem to help, the feeling only spreading like a tickle in the back of his throat making it hard to breath. 

A glass clinking in front of his face drew his attention, and he snatched it, draining it. 

“Your welcome. Did you not bring a waterskin or something? That kind of thing will get you killed on the paths. Or entrapped by a fae…” 

Gabe wasn't listening, the feeling wouldn't leave, the tea only making it worse. The tickle had grown into an itch, clotting his throat, leaving his gasping. His glass shattered as he doubled over, throat convulsing as he tried to cough. All he managed was a weak sputter, body unable to get the oxygen it needed. Jack was at his side in a heartbeat, patting harshly at his back. 

 

“Gabe! Shit was it the drink? Or did you eat something while I wasn't here? What was it?”

 

His hand was shaking when he managed to focus enough to point at the patches of watercress. He didn't get to see Jack's expression, didn't have the chance as he was picked up like a sack of flour and hauled to the pond. The shock of being picked up alone left him stunned enough to not have him struggling until they reached the low wall. When his oxygen starved brain finally put two and two together, there’s only a moment to panic, clawing at Jack's shirt. With little effort, Jack hefted Gabe over the low wall, sending him splashing into the pond.

 

He had expected to hit the bottom quickly, hardly covered stones rushing to meet him, but he continued to sink. Water rushed past his head, heavy armor pulling him down as his lungs screamed for air. The pond was far deeper than he imagined, the tree above him starting to grow unclear by the time he finally reached the bottom. Swimming up with the heavy metal still strapped to his body would be impossible, but fighting with them under water would proving just as hard. He doesn't even manage to get one clasp undone before his body is spasming, demanding he try to fruitlessly draw air once more. A full body shudder racked his frame, a ghost of something fluttering along his neck, and a rush of much needed oxygen. Water passes harmlessly into his mouth on what should have been a fatal intake, the pond scum vaguely unpleasant on his tongue. 

 

The fluttering continues, oxygen slowly helping him recover from the near suffocation. When he's finally settled, he dares to try to touch whatever is on his neck. Something like frills brush against his finger, before he feels what they are attached to snap close. It makes him feel as if he's holding his breath again, so he explores quickly, touching the strange flaps along his neck. Gills, delicate and frilly, preventing him from drowning at the bottom of Jack's pond. 

 

A glance up showed that Jack was still there by the water's edge, waiting for him to surface. Contemplating the situation, he begins to strip out of his armor. Half finished the chest piece, he has to stop, fingers curling in on themselves as pain stabs between them. There's a bloom of red in the water as his skin splits open, webbing pushing out between the digits. It passes quickly, and he sets back to work, glaring at his now webbed fingers and thickening nails. 

 

They are practically claws by the time he's gotten all the armor and mail off, swimming from the depths to reach Jacks place at the edge.

 

His urge to lash out at Jack is quashed by the look on his face. Anger wars with concern over his features, lip caught between his teeth. 

 

“I told you not to eat anything.” 

 

“You told me not to eat anything from the garden, you didn't say anything about the pondweeds.”

“Anything means anything asshole. The plants here are all magical, what made you think the ones so close to my roots would be less so? If you're going to drop by like this we'll have to talk about what you can eat freely. For now just...don't eat anymore watercress.”

 

He bites down on the sharp comment at the tip of his tongue, pushing underwater for a breath. The once murky water looks clearer now, and he doesn't doubt that his eyes have changed as well. Surfacing from his pout, he sees that Jack is still there, running a hand through his hair. It probably shouldn't be his main focus that the flowers don't fall out, shifting with the rest of his hair. 

 

“What happens now?” 

 

“Now? Now we make an antidote. I just sold the last of what I'll need to make one, so it will take some time to grow enough. You'll probably be stuck here for a few days, a week at most.” 

 

“Stuck in your pond for a week. Oh joy.” Gabe said, leaning against the low brick wall. 

 

“Better than the alternative.” 

 

“And what would that be?”

 

“A life stuck in a pond and servitude on top of it. You stole from me Gabe. A lot of fae wouldn't be so kind as to offer a cure after that. Count your blessings that it's only a week.” Without waiting for a reply he left, stomping up the path to his cabin. 

 

Left alone he realised how right Jack was and that he had angered his only source of entertainment. Cursing himself, he slipped back into the water, sinking down to the bottom. Gabe resigned himself to move his gear, picking up the heavy metal and hauling it to the surface. It took a handful of trips and some careful movements to get the waterlogged leather and steel out, but he managed in the end. 

 

Without anything to dry them off with, all he could do was leave them in the sun and pray they wouldn't rust. Jack still hadn't returned by the time he finished, so he sulked, picking at moss that had grown on the fence. The sun was growing fat and heavy, already hidden behind the tallest trees, light filtering orange through their branches. 

 

Left with nothing to do, he decided to hunt for a place to rest for the night. It was a more complicated task than he hoped. The shallows around the pound are all coated in plants, and the walls lack anywhere he could lean on without worry about suffocating in his sleep or floating up. A little lost on what to do, he took to exploring again. The silty bottom of the pond was unappealing at best, none of the debris around making for anything useful. Jack's root though, did hold some promise. 

 

Twisted and tangled in the water, they take up a majority of the pond. Carefully, he makes his way to them, nosing around for cradled areas. He's hesitant to touch the roots when he finds one, reaching out slowly, as if expecting the them to move or snatch his hand. They don't so much as twitch, thick enough that even in the water they don't budge. The bark feels smooth under his hands, and what he touches as he climbs into the little nook feels almost warm. Exhaustion settles in quickly, pulling him into a deep sleep.


End file.
